musicfactsfandomcom-20200213-history
51st Grammy Awards
The 51st Annual Grammy Awards took place at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California on February 8, 2009. The awards broadcast won a 2009 Creative Arts Emmy for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Variety or Music Series or Special. The Car That Never Showed As posted by Mark on his blog post: "The other day I saw an article that Spin wrote about paying blink to not record a subpar new album, and I made a joke saying we were actually going to have SEVERAL bad albums. Then yesterday I saw a very kind clarification of the article, saying that we really did rock, but that at the Grammy’s we looked like we were all in a shotgun wedding. Awesome, and thank you. It was a completely amazing and hectic night, and to be honest, we almost didn't make it. Five minutes before we were supposed to go on, Tom still wasn't there. The car that had been arranged to bring him to the show never showed up. And backstage, people were starting to freak. “Alright, blink-182 please follow me to the stage.” “We can’t yet. Tom isn't here.” “Where is he?” “He’s not here.” “Is he in the building?” “I don’t think so.” “Do you know where he is?” “Last I heard he was walking here from his hotel.” “He’s walking to the Staples Center from his hotel? Does he know where he’s going?” “I doubt it, he’s not from here…” (in the background) “Wait wait wait, if you’re headed toward the convention center, you’re going the WRONG WAY. You need to turn around…” The kind of thing that the producers of the Grammy’s really don’t want to hear five minutes before you’re supposed to be on the air for a live broadcast watched by tens of millions of people. But then, just as those in charge were about to pull us from the show, Tom walked in and they rushed us off to a small crowded room backstage. People yelled about getting us into place. Our manager took a photo. Jason Mraz introduced himself and said congratulations. We stood backstage for a minute while the Jonas Brothers and Stevie Wonder played. Then time slowed down and we took just a second to realize that in the space of a few months we went from three guys never speaking, to moments away from walking onstage for the first time together in four years. To announce the continuation of the band we spent more than a decade touring and recording in. In front of millions of people. The moment was poignant and exciting and scary and then all of a sudden someone says, “GO GO GO!!!” and we walk out. Only thing is, we can’t hear anything because of the music and crowd. Some people are cheering. Some people are looking at us like we’re there to move the stage sets. But there is no podium. None. Nothing. Nowhere to stand. No podium. No desk. No beautiful model motioning us where to go. No tape-marked “X” marking the spot. Just an open stage and whole lot of people watching us. I walk out first and have NO CLUE where we’re supposed to be. I look helplessly at a cameraman. His camera has a red light on it. We’re live on TV. Damn this is a big arena. Where the hell are we supposed to go?!?! Whoa, I just saw Diddy!! I wander around aimlessly for a few seconds before nearly walking directly into the microphone rising up out of the floor. I almost put an end to that thing. Seriously. Deep breath. We start talking and coldplay wins the award and it’s over. Just like that. We leave before the show is over to have sushi and a few drinks before going out to the parties, laughing, shaking hands, meeting people, seeing old friends and whatever else people do after they present awards at the Grammy’s. It was one of the greatest nights of my life. I’m so glad blink-182 is back. I love playing music with my friends. And yeah, that night was also a little strange. The whole thing is still a little strange. We’re excited and energized and ready to get these song ideas recorded and out to the world and hit the road touring and everything else. And at the same time we’re still reconnecting as friends and musicians. It’s an amazing process. For better or worse, anyone who saw us on the Grammy’s that night saw it all happen in the 15 seconds we were on stage. I don’t know, maybe we’re the most surprised of all. Can we still have the 3 million dollars?" Video Mark, Tom, and Travis were only supposed to announce an award, but they ended up announcing that the band was going to get back together making music. Interview Category:Blink-182 Category:Blink-182 Live Category:Tom DeLonge Category:Mark Hoppus Category:Travis Barker